gdefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Totalpro64
Evil Totalpro64, also known as Evil Totalpro or ETP is the clone of Totalpro64, being almost the complete opposite of him in some ways, like Dumb to Smart-ish, Pacifist to Evil, Whatever History Evil Totalpro64 first appeared in GDE - Hexagon Force. He tried to defeat totalpro, but he saw that Totalpro was a normal person with a family and friends and spared him in an act of temporary kindness. This barely lasted long at all. (Insert more etphistory) Evil Totalpro set his final plan into motion in TPMC: he stole all of the cookies in Geometrica, including Totalpro’s. He then worked with Flickflock to create a cookie cloning machine, to feed them forever while they worked on taking over Geometrica. However, Totalpro arrived at ETP’s base too soon, and Evil Totalpro made a sudden decision to clone himself and form an army. This army went onward to Geopolis with ETP, but Totalpro followed. While fighting Totalpro in the city, ETP got the sudden idea to form a giant Evil Totalpro out of his army, entering the big boy phase. With a giant version of himself, he actually succeeds in defeating Totalpro. Once defeated, Totalpro is thrown on the ground. Evil Totalpro has a brief monologue where he talks about Totalpro having immense potential, but simply not enough knowledge to succeed. He says that there are deeper reasons for his attacks, but doesn’t mention them. However, shortly after this, Totalpro mysteriously gains the power to defeat Evil Totalpro and several of his army members (in only 20 seconds!). Defeated, Evil Totalpro is thrown far off into the distance. After the credits of TPMC, Evil Totalpro is shown talking to someone in his thoughts. The mysterious voice reveals it knows how Evil Totalpro wants to “fix the over-abundance of light” and says it will arrive at Geometrica shortly to explain more. Before it can tell it’s name to ETP, the screen fades to black. Evil Totalpro was in hiding for a long time after this. However, once TOI was destroyed by an asteroid in The Delivery, he was shown looking at the Tower from a distance and saying “He’s here. It’s time...” Description Evil Totalpro is essentially the opposite of Totalpro64. He is much more intelligent, and applies his knowledge to various evil plans or schemes. He usually will attempt to put together elaborate plans to defeat Totalpro64. He’s also been known to team up with other clones. It’s been hinted that he has deeper reasons for being against Totalpro, but it doesn’t seem like anyone else knows them, except for possibly Flickflock, it is implied that he knows Evil Totalpro’s true intentions in The Delivery with his message to Syringe. However, said intentions haven’t been fully revealed yet, Related Characters * Flickflock - Evil Totalpro's partner in cookie-related crime. It's unknown if they consider themselves "friends", or why they decided to team up. * Totalpro64 - original cube Trivia * His reasons for stealing totalpro‘s cookies in TPMC could have been to draw him out and make him vulnerable. * Evil Totalpro was the first clone to appear in GDE. Category:Characters Category:Clones __FORCETOC__ Category:Main Characters